1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier, and more particularly to an article carrier for bicycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical article carriers for bicycles comprise a bag including a number of bars or beams secured thereto. The bars or beams are required to be secured to the article support rack by a number of screws and nuts which are required to be fixed in place by screw drivers or other tools; such that the article carriers may not be easily secured to the article supporter rack and may not be easily disengaged from the article support rack.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional article carriers for bicycles.